


Bad Reputation

by Lil_Lola_Blue



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Watchmen - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lola_Blue/pseuds/Lil_Lola_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1972, the Vietnam War is over & it's a whole new game for masks. Howard Stark's son, Tony, as brilliant and as crazy as his old man invented the superhero independent contractor with Iron Man. Now masks are popping up all over the place and Nick Fury has given Eddie Blake the job of keeping them in line, or getting them out of the cape. One shows promise, good and bad.  The Ace of Spades. Ace gives punks the fear, but some say Ace goes too far. The ultraviolent independent contractor with a bad reputation, might be working with the Silk Spectre II.  But Colonel Edward M. Blake has enough problems, already. The wound on his face won't heal. His former adjutant and sometime girl, Tara Badalmenti is talking to her buddy Stark, but not to him. After two tours in 'Nam, she's melting down. Illegal boxing matches. Night shift driving an ambulance. Endless neon hours prowling  porno shops and dirty movie theatres in Times Square. Eddie's seen Tara angry. Only he likes her when she's angry. Can he keep her and her Kalashnikov off the top of any buildings? Can he bring the Ace of Spades to heel, or will there be a new war in the streets of New York? And does he really give a damn if there is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Reputation

Prelude: The Comedian’s Apartment, 1972

Eddie lay there in the dark, his head swathed in bandages, thinking about the last time he had been so helpless.

Not since he was a child.

The doctor said that his face would heal, completely, if he spent two weeks doing as little activity as possible, and without exposing his eye to the light.

Pain was his constant companion; he tried not to move.

Just to get up and go to the john.

He set the alarm clock to the times he had to take the antibiotics.

Eddie didn’t take the pain pills.

They made him dopey, and the pain was so bad it exhausted him.

So, most of the time he slept.

Eddie reached for his gun when he heard the door of his apartment, open, but it fell on the floor. 

“Relax, Sargeant Slaughter. It’s only me. I hear you’re gonna be on your ass for two weeks, and let’s face it, if I don’t get the occasional vacation from Jon, I will find a way to kill him…Jesus, Eddie, are you alright?“

Laurie.

It was Laurie.

She was right beside him, now.

"Yeah, Lar. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Jesus, Eddie, don’t lie to me like I’m a little kid. I can see you’re in bad shape. For one thing, you’re on the floor. In a cold sweat. And these bottles of painkillers are full. You’re supposed to take these.”

“I can’t. They make me fuckin’ dopey.”

“Uh-huh. Well, you’re pretty fuckin’ dopey, now, Eddie. Okay, get up. I got you. You’re gonna go crash on the couch, and take your pain pills, and I’m gonna clean up in here. Oh shit, you’re bleeding through your bandage! I don’t know shit about this medical stuff. I’m gonna call Tara. She’ll know what to do. Just take these pills…here’s some water, and lie down. Onna couch. Don’t move. I’m gonna fix this.”

 

***

Eddie slept.

He woke up, every once in awhile, and heard the girls, talking.

Laurie had got Boom-Boom to come around.

“…you’d think one of the zillions of chicks between 16 and 60 that he’s been puttin’ it to would give a shit about him.”

Laurie’s voice.

“They should. He’s good enough at it.”

That was Boom-Boom.

It was a good idea, calling Boom-Boom.

She had been a medic.

“Will you can that shit, Tara! Jesus, you think I wanna hear that shit about my own goddamn father?”

“Watch it, Lar. He might be awake.”

“After that much dope? I doubt it. Does he look any better?”

Tara’s hair fell into Eddie’s face.

“Yeah. At least he looks peaceful. I’m glad he was out when I changed that dressing. It woulda hurt like hell! Goddamnit, I told him not to wait to see a specialist about his face. And it’s been almost a year. I shoulda…”

Tara stroked the uninjured side of Eddie’s face, very gently.

Laurie knows.

She’s a smart kid.

Takes after me.

“You shoulda what?”

“Nothin’. Nothin’ Laurie. Let’s leave him onna couch For now.”

Eddie smelled food cooking.

Sally could burn water; Eddie had taught Laurie to cook.

One of them had put his robe on him, now there was Boom-Boom, fooling with the belt.

The heaviest breathing, raincoat flapping pervert on 42nd Street had nothing on her.

In fact, Tara probably was the heaviest breathing, raincoat flapping pervert on 42nd Street

She wasn’t one of these fuck everybody chicks, no, that free love stuff was too wholesome for Boom-Boom, the original girl who couldn’t help it.

There were a few lucky guys she patronized, and he was one of them

She thought he was out, breathing a whisper into his ear.

"I shoulda never let you get so far away from me, Daddy. Yeah, almost a year, Sarge, an’ you may be the poison candy everybody wants, but…”

The phone in the kitchen rang.

Laurie answered it.

“Yeah, Ma. I’m here. So’s Tara…”

Then Tara had her hand inside his robe, and inside his shorts, too.

“I shoulda…”

Eddie heard her pulling her zipper down.

Her little hand on his cock, it felt damn good…

“…well, maybe I shouldn’t, but Lar’s gonna be on the phone with her Ma a long time…”

Boom-Boom laughed a little.

She moved her lips close to Eddie’s ear, and sang to him, in a low whisper.

“I’ll make love to you while you sleep/Lord knows you’ll feel no pain…”

Eddie knew the song, the guys in his unit used to play it on the radio.

He knew it, but the dope, it put him way out there, so he couldn’t remember.

Boom-Boom rolled her body on top of his, and she wrapped those fine, round thighs of hers around his hips.

Eddie could feel himself rising to the occasion in a hurry.

“Ooooh, Sarge…”

There wasn’t any point acting like he was asleep; Eddie put one hand in the small of Boom-Boom’s back, and with the other he pushed up her shirt.

“Take it easy on me, baby, the doctor said I ain’t supposed to do much. But don’t feel like you gotta fuckin’ stop. I need ta feel somethin’ besides helplessness an’ pain.”

“I’ll do all the work, Sarge. You just lie back an’ take it like a man.”

Yeah, that was good advice, but Boom-Boom, she was one hot broad, and she had a sweet little pussy and she fucked so good that Eddie couldn’t help but roll her over and get on top and really fuck her hard, so he had to put his hand over her mouth, because he knew she would have screamed.

It was too bad; he liked to hear her coo and squeal and scream.

She came, but he couldn’t, and he swore, angrily.

“It’s the dope, Sarge. Roll over and let me up. You know I can make a dead man come.”

Eddie kept one eye on the kitchen, Lar was still on the phone, but nobody, nobody could suck you off like Boom-Boom, could.

Pretty soon all he was paying attention to was not screaming, himself, he came and then he came again.

She pulled up her pants and pulled down her shirt over those big boom-boom tits of hers, closed up his robe, and drew her arm across her lips.

“You feelin’ better now, Sarge?”

“Yeah, right. Like you only did it for me, baby. But yeah, I do. I think I fuckin’ needed that.”

“I did it for both of us.”

“Do me a favor, Boom-Boom. Go get me a beer.”

“You can’t drink with that heavy shit, Sarge.”

“One beer? Bullshit.”

“Later. When you get something to eat. I’m a medic, remember.”

“Yeah. Hey, Boom-Boom?”

“What?”

Eddie put his hand on her breast, and touched his finger against the bullet scar right above it.

“I wish I woulda known you before the Marines got their hands on you, baby. Before you ever did a tour in Vietnam.”

“It didn’t change me all that much, Eddie. I got bad blood. Just like you. C’mon, lie down, now. Try and go to sleep.”

Eddie fell asleep, again, with his head on Tara’s thigh.

He woke up when Laurie brought him an omelette, and after he ate, he fell asleep again, with both girls sitting on either side of him, on the couch.

Later, he only half woke up when they gave him his pills and each of them slinging on of his arms around their shoulders, put him to bed.

***

The next time Eddie came to full consciousness it was morning.

Laurie was shaking his shoulder.

“…gotta wake up, Eddie. Time for you to take your medicine.”

She had an old tee shirt on, and a pair of bell-bottom Navy dungarees, and her hair was all loose around her face.

She looks like me, too.

Eddie had always saw so much of Sal in Laurie that he never really noticed how she looked like him, too.

Her hair was the same color as his, and was thick and wavy like his, and she had the same eyes.

“Wait.”

Eddie sat up, and Laurie handed him the pills and the water.

He swallowed the pills with the water, and lay back down.

“You doin’ any better today, Eddie? I mean, at least you slept through the night.”

“Thanks to Boom-Boom. It fuckin’ hurts, cupcake. I hope you never have pain like this in your life. Bein’ shot didn’t hurt this much. When your grand-, I mean, when my Pop held my hand over the flame on the stove, it didn’t hoit this much.”

“Just lie still until the pain pills kick in, Eddie. Try and go back to sleep.”

Eddie fell asleep again, and only woke up when he heard his father’s lilting Brooklyn-Irish brogue.

Mick was holding a cool rag against his oldest son’s forehead.

“Pop? What’s the matter with me?”

“Just a little fever. Your doctor says he expected that. Don’t you try and move around, Eddie lad, not for your old father, anyway. What did she do to my boy, that gook whore? But you’ll be alright, lad, soon you will be.”

Eddie opened his good eye.

He saw his mother come in from the can with another cold rag, and sat up, anyway.

“You mean I still have a fever?”

“It was higher yesterday, Tara says. She’s out, getting the antibiotic creme and dressings for your face, at the drugstore. Don’t worry, Eddie. You’ll be alright.”

“How long has it been since I’ve been home? Two days, right?”

“Five, Eddie.” Molly Blake told him.

“Ma, forgive me! Listen, Ma, she was pregnant. It coulda been my kid. Don’t let ‘em give me any more of those goofballs. I desoive this pain, Ma. I do.”

“I forgive you, Eddie. I’m sure the Lord will forgive you, too. She tried to kill you. You did a terrible thing, but you had good reason. Take your medicine, Eddie. You don’t deserve to suffer. Mick, where are you going?”

“I can’t watch him suffer like this, Molly. I can’t bear it.”

“You never could, could you? Even when you were the one who hurt him. Well, you’ll stay, Mick, and you’ll like it, because Laurie has to sleep, sometime, and Tara’s at the drugstore. Have you been to confession, recently, Eddie?”

“Yeah, Ma. I go every two weeks. Just like Pop used to.”

“You two, you only believe in Hell, don’t you?”

“Molly, there’s no sense in men like me and Eddie thinkin’ about Heaven.”

“I refuse to believe that.”

Eddie fell asleep, again.

The next time Eddie woke up, Tara was lying in bed with him, in her undershirt and panties, eating a takeout burger and fries, watching the late movie on the TV in his bedroom.

Eddie sat up and reached into the bag.

“Didja tell them no fuckin’ mayo on my burger?”

“I told them. I checked. It’s from the Gunga Diner. They know.”

“How long was I out, this time?”

“Only since I came here.”

Eddie stayed awake for most of the night, with Tara.

After that, the next three or four days passed without Eddie knowing, just waking up and either Tara, or Laurie, or his Ma being there, with medicine and water.

Then, Eddie woke up one morning and the pain had receded to a level where he could think.

He got up on his own, and went into the can and took a bath.

“Eddie? Where are you?”

“I’m takin’ a bath, Lar! Don’t come in!”

“You got up on your own? That’s good. Okay. Breakfast’s on the table when you come out.”

***

Laurie smoked while she ate, like her mother.

“You look normal, today, Eddie.”

“That means you can go home, kiddo."

“Yeah. Home. To Jon. Mr. Fuckin' Personality. Great. I gotta get my own fuckin’ place. You feelin’ better?”

“Yeah. I think so. It must be the medicine and the round the clock free nurses. Including the best medic in the Marine Corps.”

“Yeah, well, I hope Tara didn’t take care of all the guys the way she took care of you. She’s in class. She’ll be back, tonight. When I gotta go to woik.”

“She didn’t. Take care of all the guys like she takes care of me. Fuck, it woiked better than the pills did.”

“I’ll bet. Do you even remember any of it?”

“Well yeah, Lar! I kinda hadda stay awake for those parts.”

“Doesn’t she ever sleep, now?”

“Tara? No. Not for more than an hour, sometimes. She drives a fucking ambulance three nights a week. Graveyard shift. On the Lower East Side.”

“I gotta do something about her. Lar.”

“Yeah. Good luck.”

They ate in silence for awhile.

“I appreciate you takin’ the time with me, Laurie.”

“Well, you always made time for me, Eddie. People say I had a crummy upbringing. Bullshit. Ma, she was a great mother. And I didn’t know any kids whose…well whose father’s spent so much time with  
them. Let alone their Ma’s boyfriends.”

Laurie stubbed out her cigarette, and gave Eddie an anxious look.

“Okay, kid. Sure.” He reassured her.

“You know what Eddie? No. Fuck that. You know. And I know. I think I always have.”

When Laurie was growing up, Eddie and Sally couldn’t live with each other and they couldn’t live without each other.

While she was still married to Larry, he’d step over Laurie on his way out the front door, but no sooner did it slam shut than Eddie came in the back door and Laurie would run to meet him.

He taught her how to read before she even went to school, the same way Jimmy had taught him to read when he first joined the Marines.

With comic books.

Over the years, it was the same thing with him and Sal.

For two, three six months he’d come and spend the night, once or twice a week, and then they’d have a fight and not speak to each other for another two, three or six months.

During the time he wasn’t talking to her mother, Laurie would sneak away and get on the goddamn subway and come all the way across town to visit him.

He wasn’t around all the time, but Eddie managed to be an influence on his daughter.

He taught Laurie how to cook, because Sally didn’t know how.

When she started training to be a mask, Eddie taught her how to fight, on the playground and in the street, how to win a knife fight when you didn’t have a knife, how to shoot a gun, all behind Sally’s back, to complement her training.

Eddie’s father taught him to drive when he was eight, as soon as his feet could reach the pedals.

Eddie taught Laurie how to drive on the same principle, when she was ten.

When she turned 15, he bought her a car and started taking her for regular driving lessons.

She got her license two weeks after she turned 16.

A month later was her first Watchmen meeting.

Then, Sally told her about the Trophy Room.

Laurie pretty much quit talking to Eddie after that for four years.

In 1970, she moved out of her mother’s house and in with Ostermann, who wasn’t exactly Mister Fucking Personality.

He worked long hours.

Laurie got into the habit of meeting Eddie at the Gunga Diner in the middle of the afternoon.

They both worked nights, after all.

They would both smoke, and drink too much coffee, and usually fight, but Laurie liked to bitch about everything that pissed her off and Eddie was the only one who ever wanted to listen, because everything pissed him off, too.

 

“Say it.” he told her.

“You want me to say it? What the fuck for?”

“Yeah. I want you to say it.”

“Fine. I know you’re my goddamn father. I think I’ve always known.”

“Don’t stop there. We’re havin a real family moment here, cupcake.”

“You know what? Sometimes, I don’t like you very much, Eddie. You’re really kind of an asshole, and a bastard and a dirty son of a bitch. I don’t know what the fuck goes on with you and my mother. And I think you’re sick and she’s crazy. Or maybe the other way around. But you were never a bastard or an asshole or a son of a bitch with me, and you did your best. Better than Ma, sometimes. Besides, you’re my goddamn father. I fuckin’ owe it to you, don’t I?”

“Who told you that? That I’m your father.”’ Eddie asked.

“Well you are, aren’t you?”

“You goddamn bet I’m your father. Who the fuck else would be?”

“That’s’ what I figured. I’ve seen Rolf Mueller’s picture. I don’t look like him. And yeah, I look like my mother. But I also look like you. We got the same hair, and the same eyes. And the same temperament. Besides, you’re not the most charitable son of a bitch in the world. Why the fuck else would you spend so much time on me, if I was the kid of some asshole Nazi faggot you whacked?”

“Your mother, she always acts like that Mueller prick was such hot shit. He wasn’t just a faggot. Nobody woulda cared if he was. But she was a sick fuck.”

“I’ve heard. You’re lucky when he pulled you offa Ma and he got done beatin’ on you, he didn’t try and stick his dick up your ass.” Laurie snorted.

Then she started to laugh.

Eddie laughed, too

“Mueller liked blondes. I wasn’t his type. It’s a goddamn shame I greased him before Veidt hit town. They woulda got fuckin’ married.” Eddie laughed.

Laurie laughed, too.

“God, Adrian is such a freak! I told Tara, look, if you’re really serious about the whole, give it to him whether he likes it or not thing, I know a guy who would go along with it. You could beat him up first, too. But Tara, she’s just a little I dunno, oversexed. She’s not a weirdo like Adrain. You know, Eddie, you shoulda done it. I mean I know you’re not gay, or bi, or nuts, like my crazy fuckin’ grandfather. But you shoulda done it. Just so you could say, to Adrian, at those shitty fuckin’ meetings, when he gets up on his high horse, yeah, yeah, Adrian, that’s all well and good, but I fucked you in your ass after I beat the shit out of you because you begged me to do it and called me Daddy. So shut the fuck up. That would do it.”

Laurie burst into gales of laughter after she said that, and Eddie had laughed right along with her.

“He woulda! He woulda called me Daddy! He’s the fuckin’ type!” Eddie agreed.

They both had a nasty, mean-spirited laugh at Ozymandias expense.

“Don’t tell your mother you know, alright?”

“I won’t. But, Eddie, I hafta ask you. What the fuck? Hwo did you and my mother get together? Did Ma call you the next day and say, wow, Eddie you got a helluva left, come on over on Friday and I’ll show you my right hook and you can sleep over? Was it really like Uncle Hollis said in his book? That bad?”

“You don’t wanna know what I think.”

“Yeah, I do. I heard Uncle Hollis’ version. And Ma’s. What about yours?”

“Your Ma, she loved to torture me. She still does. She likes to get a guy right under her fire-engine red thumbnail and squash him like a fucking bug. She was 20, and I was only 17, and that’s a long three years, at that age. I musta had every goil in my neighborhood, the good girls and the bad girls, but I was crazy about your mother. I was crazy in love with her. If she woulda asked me to rob a bank for her, I woulda done it. I went out with her a few times, you know. More’n a few times. I mean, I was pretty much her boyfriend, but she loved to torture me. I’d go home and beat my head against the wall until my father came in and made me stop because I had blood running down my face. That’s how crazy she drove me. An I was a kid, and I didn’t come from a normal family. Your grandparents, they are fuckin’ bent. I’m here, and you are, because they kinda liked to knock each other around a little. I mean they had some big fuckin’ fights that had nothing to do with fun, but the little ones? That’s what they were about. Your Ma, she gave the wrong mean little SOB the brush off the wrong way, and then, when she hit me? I lost it. That’s how she got beat up. But then, I wanted to make it up to her. Beating her up. I figured well, we That’s how things worked in my house. I was a kid. I didn’t know any better. Your Ma, she understood that. That’s’ how she came to forgive me.”

“Wait. You’re telling me you were just trying to kiss and make up?”

“You don’t know, Lar. You grew up with pretty normal parents. I mean, your grandfather, he’s crazy. He sees a shrink, he takes pills, sometimes. A few times, over the years, he’s had to take a little vacation at this nice, quiet, expensive nut house in Westchester. They let him off Death Row because he was crazy. He and your Aunt Edie, you know what he did to her, don’t you? And things were so fucked up, at our place, she goddamn let him do it. For almost a whole goddamn year! She cried when your grandmother threw him out of the house and said she didn’t care if he was her father, she loved him. I mean, that’s’ how fucked up my family was. Edie kinda figured it was okay. Everything was okay, in our house, when it came to fucking. The Old Man and my Ma and Tara’s grandfather, they’d all go to bed, together. Maybe there’s nothing wrong with that. But Pop shoulda kept his hands off my sister. And me, when I was 13, he took me to this broad’s house, some broad he was fucking her, and the guy she was married to, and he showed me how you did it. The next week, he takes me there and puts the radio on in the living room and shoves me in the bedroom with her and closes the door behind us. She was 18, and I was 13 years old. And she tells me I’m cute, and I remind her of my father, and not to be scared. Meanwhile she’s this fuckin’ junkie and she had her works right by the bed. And somehow, I’m supposed to know better? How? It’s a fuckin’ miracle I didn’t turn out to be some kinda sex case. But Pop and all his crazy shit, I thought it was sick and weird. I never wanted to be like that. Sally, your Ma? She gave me another chance, because she knew I was a better man than he was. I was a lot better father, that’s for goddamn sure. I never even raised a hand to you. Or anything else Not like my father. Goddamn crazy prick. He couldn’t love you without his fists and his dick gettin’ mixed up in it.”

Eddie felt a little sick in his stomach, he stopped talking, then.

“Oh my God, Eddie! He never did it to you, did he? You know what I mean.”

“I never let him. He tried. I mean he didn’t beat me up or anything. And it wasn’t when I was a kid. The crazy motherfucker just a made a pass at me. Real casual. We were sittin inna fuckin’ kitchen, listenin’ to the radio. I think I was 14 or 15, I was just about a grown man. Just like it was nothing special. And I got so fuckin’ angry, knocked out one of his teeth. Pop, he thought it was so goddamn funny. You shoulda seen him laugh. He was just crazy, that’s all.”

“Oh Jesus! I feel sick! Yeah, Eddie, you sure did turn out to be a better man than your father! No wonder you and Aunt Edie tried to kill him!”

“That straightened him out. Ever since, he ain’t done anything horrible to anybody.”

Laurie shuddered.

“So, basically, my grandfather is the Marquis DeSade of Brooklyn? Great.”

“So? I’m not like him. Your Aunt Edie isn’t, and neither is your Aunt Allie, or your Uncle Mick, or your Uncle Jimmy. Or your cousin Paulie. Sure, Paulie’s kind of a weird kid, but he ain’t bent. If you were bent like Pop, you’d know by now. Forget about it.”

“Did something bad happen to him?”

“Who? Your grandfather?”

“Yeah.”

“When he was a little kid, back in the old country, everybody in town got together and locked him and his whole family in their barn and set it on fire. Pop was only four or five. He was small enough that his father could squeeze him out of a hole. Then, he ended up in an orphanage, and some priest or orderly or teacher got hold of him and did some sick things to him. Real sick shit. The Old Man wouldn’t even tell me. And he joined the army when he was about 15 and met the kind of officer that doesn’t get a court martial, on my watch. Some kid comes and tells me his CO’s a rapo, he’s dead. Two in the back of the head, and leave the son of a bitch to rot. You get your hands on somebody like that in the street, Lar, some baby raper, some sick fuck rapo of any kind? You kill him. Don’t call the cops. Don’t give him a beating an’ a lecture. You kill the motherfucker.”

“You know what, Eddie? You’re probably right about that.”

Laurie poured them both some more coffee.

“Where does Tara go when she’s not driving the ambulance?”

“At night? Well, when she’s not workin’ for Tony Stark, she goes to Times Square and hangs around in porno shops and dirty movie theatres all night. He’s another crazy fuck, sometimes he goes with her. They’re both nuts. There’s a fuckin’ sexual revolution going on, an’ Tara still finds a way to be the Dirtiest Girl In the World, and fuckin’ Tony, the more of a fuckin’ degenerate she is, the more he likes it. I mean, It’s harmless, especially after the shit you just told me about. But I live with an emotionless blue man who can make himself the size of fuckin’ Godzilla and explode people, so I think I’ll shut the fuck up.”

“What the fuck would you go see a dirty movie with somebody else for? Why would you go to a porno shop unless you was alone?” Eddie pondered.

“I don’t wanna know. If you think about it? You don’t wanna know, either.”

“That fuckin’ guy is a bad influence on Tara. He’s been a bad fuckin’ influence on her since before I knew her. You know the kinda shape she was in, when Howard convinced me to put her into Jack’s women’s ROTC initiative?”

“Jack who?”

“Jack Kennedy.”

“Jesus, Eddie, that freaks me out. When you talk about President Kennedy, like he was just this guy.”

“He wasn’t, Laurie. He was my friend.”

“Yeah? Well Tara is my friend. And I know all about the reason she hadda join the Marines. Because she was a savage fuckin’ junkie outlaw a few sandwiches short of a picnic who was one or two more street fights or bar owners not paying her band away from getting on top of a building with that fuckin’ Kalshnikov her father brought her for her 18th birthday.”

“That’s how good her old buddyroo Tony Stark was for her. People say I was too old for Boom-Boom? She was almost twenty when I met her. He hot her when she was fifteen and he was, what? 25? 26? Before he put on a mask, fuckin’ Stark was was a fuckin’ disgrace to his father and his stepfather. And he ain’t exactly Captain America now, is he? Coked-up, drunken rich fuck! He’s even a fuckin’ drunken prick bastard inna fuckin’ comics.” Eddie snapped.

“Awww, shit, Eddie. They make everybody a fuckin’ prick inna fuckin’ comics. Either that or a Goody fuckin Two Shoes.” Laurie commented.

Eddie had to agree with that.

“Hey, Eddie? What the fuck are you gonna do about Tara? You know you’re the only one who can, right?”

“Yeah, cupcake. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in for the next chapter, in which we meet the Ace of Spades, get the fear, and discover other things we can do with our boots on, besides just dying.


End file.
